fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digidestened Reunite
Backstory TK Takashi was a sophomore at Pacific High in San Fransisco, California. He and his brother, Matt, have lived here for the past 8 years. He originally lived in Tokyo, Japan. Back in Japan, his best friend Kari Kamiya who was the same age was about to move to San Fransisco with her brother Tai. Both have no idea what the other looks like since there only contact was through letters and neither one is thinking they would run into eachother. Story It was an average Saturday afternoon and TK was walking home from basketball practice. He was talking to his brother on his cell. TK: “Seriously Matt, I just don’t get why you think it’s so funny I’m on the team.” Matt (over the phone): “It’s not that I think it’s funny, it’s just you were never good at basketball.” Around the corner, Kari’s plane had landed a few minuettes back and she was trying to find her appartment building. She was getting directions from Tai, who clearly wasn’t very good at giving them. Tai (over the phone): “All right, you should be here by now.” Kari: “Tai, you just led me back to where I started.” Tai: “Sorry, I was never good at directions.” Kari: “Nevermind, I’ll find it myself.” She hung up the phone and was about to turn the corner. She had bumped into TK who was too destracted by his phone to notice her untill they colided. Kari’s stuff was all over the ground. They both looked at eachother, not relising who the other person was since they looked different from the last time they met. Kari: “Oh, sorry.” TK: “No, it’s my falt. I wasn’t paying attention. Here, let me help.” The two bent down and got all Kari’s things together. Kari: “Thanks, uh…” TK: “Tekaru, but you can call me T.K.” Kari’s eyes widened when the mysteriouse boy said his name. Kari: “TK, as in Takashi?” TK: “How do you know my last name?” Kari: “It’s me, Kari Kamiya.” TK: “Kari?” His eyes widened when he relised the girl was his best friend from Japan, the two excitedly shared a friendly hug. Kari (In an excited tone): “It’s so great to see you.” TK (Also in an excited tone.): “Same, what are you doing here?” Kari: “My mom got a job transfer so we moved to California. I didn’t know you lived here?” TK: “Yeah, I’m enrolled in Pacific High.” Kari: “Really, me to. I’m starting Monday. Hey, do you know were you can find the East Coast Heights apartment building?” TK: “Yeah, Matt and I have an apartment there. I’ll walk you there, come on.” Kari smiled as TK led here down the street. They here a voice call out from behind there. Voice: “TK, wait up!” The pair turned around to see a girl there age with long purple hair. She wore glasses and a green bandana. TK: “Oh, hey Yolie.” Yolie (In a somewhat loving tone): “Hi TK.” She broke her tone when she said “Who’s the girl?” TK: “This Kari, she’s my best friend back when I lived in Japan. Kari, this is my ex Yolie.” Kari: “Ex?” TK: “Long story, let’s just say I left on a date and I came home covered in pizza and a bruied arm.” Yolie: “But we’re good friends now. So TK, wanna come over.” TK: “Actually, I need to get home. I’m showing Kari to our building.” Yolie (In the loving tone again): “Ok, bye TK.” She turned into a somewhat annoyed tone and said by to Kari and walked off. Kari (sarcasticly): “Well she seems nice.” TK: “You get used to her. She’s actually quite a smart girl.” The two continued down the street when a basketball hit TK in the back. The pair looked back to see a boy with spiky dark purple hair catch the ball. Voice: “Yo, sorry bro.” TK: “It’s cool, Kari this is my best friend from basketball, Davis.” Davis: “Nice to meet ya.” Kari: “Pleasure. TK, I didn’t know you played basketball?” Davis: “Not only can he play, but he’s the captain of the school’s team.” TK: “It’s not that big of a deal.” Kari: “Well, it was nice meeting you.” The pair began to walk away when Davis pulled TK back for a second. Davis: “Dude, I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” TK: “Seeing someone? I’m not. Kari’s just an old friend.” Davis (sarcasticly): “Sure she is.” TK: “I’m seriouse.” Davis: “Whatever dude.” Davis walked away and TK ran to catch up to Kari. The two entered the apartment building and got in the elevator. It stopped and the doors opend and a tall, pink haired girl walked in. She had red streaks and stars scattered in her hair. Girl: “Hey TK.” TK: “Oh, hey Mimi. You remember Kari.” Mimi: “Kari, I didn’t know you were coming for a visit.” Kari: “Actually Mimi, me and Tai moved here. We live in this building.” Mimi: “Oh, well that’s nice.” The elevator door opened to the 5th floor. Kari: “Well, this is my floor.” TK: “It was great to see you again.” Kari: “Same here, wait.” Kari took out a pencil and a strip of paper and wrote some numbers on it. Kari: “Call me later, k.” TK: “Sure.” Kari got out and the elevator door closed. Mimi: “Aw, how cute.” TK: “What do you meen?” Mimi: “Nothing, just you and Kari make a cute couple.” TK: “Couple!?! We’re just friends.” Mimi: “Then why’d you get her number.” TK: “What, I’m not allowed to get my best friend’s phone number?” Mimi: “That reminds me, can I get that. It’d be nice to talk to Tai again.” TK: “And I’m the one crushing on someone.” Mimi: “Shut up.” The door opened and Mimi exited the elevator. At the Kamiya residense, Kari opened the door and saw her older brother Tai unpacking. Tai: “Hey, you actually found your way home.” Kari: “Yeah and you’ll never guess who I ran into.” At the Takashi household, TK and Matt were having a simillar conversation. Matt: “So Kari and Tai moved into this very appartment.” TK: “Yeah, I’ve got there number if you wanna call them.” Matt: “Of course you do.” TK: “What is that supposed to mean?” Matt: “Well, It’s obviouse that you would try to get your crushes phone number.” TK: “First Davis, then Mimi, now you. Why dose everybody think I have a crush on her.” Back with Tai and Kari. Tai: “Did you meet anyone else.” Kari: “Well, I met two of TK’s friends and also Mimi was…” Tai: “Mimi’s here to!” Kari: “Yeah, she lives in this very building.” Tai was off in a day dream. Kari: “Um Tai, are you listining.” Tai: “Huh…what?” Kari: “Didn’t you just break up with Sora?” Tai: “Well…I never actually broke up with here.” Kari: “Wait, so she still thinks you two are together?” Tai: “I was gunna tell her, but I never got the chance. Since we moved, my phone won’t reach her’s.” Kari: “Wow, that’s tough.” Tai: “Oh, just help me unpack.” After a while, the two took a break and Tai got them some drinks. Tai: “So, how do you like your new home?” Kari: “You know, I think I’m gunna like it here.”